1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic assemblies, and more particularly to assembly techniques on the use of anisotropic conducting material as a component interconnect and the use of substrate embossed with placement cavities or the use of positional fixtures to facilitate the placement of component on the substrate in an electronic assembly.
2. Related Art
Electronic assemblies are typically assembled by using surface mount technology (SMT), or more recently, the chip-on-board (COB) technology. Using SMT, packaged electronic components are soldered on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), by printing a thin layer of solder paste on the substrate and following a thermal reflow process to solder the component to the substrate. Using COB technology, thin metal wires are attached or bonded to a bare die on a substrate to create a wire-bonded assembly. A layer of resin may then be applied to the surface of wire-bonded component to protect the bonded wires from being damaged in the assembly.
One problem with both the SMT and the COB technique is that a soldered or wire-bonded component is typically difficult to remove for repair or reuse once it is attached to the substrate. At motherboards, sockets are often used for the installation of CPU chips to simplify its replacement or upgrade. The sockets are rather expensive. Therefore, there is a need for assembly techniques that allow components to be easily detached from the substrate for rework, reuse, or even replacement.